lichtbaumclanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussion:Character Art
Erklärungen und Regeln Hey ;) Hier könnt ihr eure CA-Bilder zur Bewertung freigeben oder die von anderen Usern bewerten. Wenn alle mit dem Bild zufrieden sind, wird es angenommen*, wenn es nicht verbessert wird, obwohl es nicht alle gut finden, wird es abgelehnt. Regeln: #Auch schlechte Bewertungen werden höflich formuliert! #Jeder bearbeitet nur sein eigenes Bild! (Eigentlich ja selbstverständlich) #Ein Bild wird nicht ohne vorherige Bewertung in den Artikel eingefügt! #Es dürfen nicht gleichzeitig von einer Katze zwei verschiedene Bilder in der Diskussion sein! (Es sei denn, es sind z.B. Krieger, Schüler und Jungenversion alle drei vom gleichen User) #Wenn bereits ein User ein Bild von einer Katze gemalt hat, aber noch z.B. die Jungenversion fehlt, darf dieses Bild nur von anderen Usern gemalt werden, wenn diese sich vorher mit demjenigen, der das erste gemalt hat, abgesprochen hat. So, das wars eigentlich schon ;) [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n'y'']]'' When all is lost just smile | ''How much better could I do? 16:31, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) * Wenn es eine oder mehrere positive Bewertungen gab, wird es nicht sofort angenommen. Nur, wenn danach zwei Tage lang keine schlechte Bewertung oder eine Enthaltung abgegeben wird. Abgelehnte CA's Archiv #1 Angenommene CA's Angenommen 1 Hilfe Hier findet ihr die Shadingvorlagen und die Tutorials. Es gibt auch eine Liste von Katzen, die noch Character Art Bilder benötigen, falls ihr nicht wisst, wen ihr malen sollt. Socke Datei:Socke.png Mein geliebter kleiner Socki, den ich ebenfalls in echt kenne <3 Hmmm... Eigentlich ist er seeehr viel schlanker... ich glaube ich änder das noch ein bisschen [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o'o''''n'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Zitronenmond|'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' '' ♦ I wish I could turn back the cold hands of time ;( ]] 20:00, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) #Socke [[User:Korallenstern|''Ko''r'a'']]''I broke free, cast away, won't find me, and now you're never gonna break me down '' 12:47, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Grundsätzlich schon ziemlich gut, aber ich erkenne nicht wirklich viel Shading... Vielleicht bin ich auch blind, aber ich würde das Shading zumindest an manchen Stellen etwas sichtbarer machen : ''Ich will es ja auch schon lange bearbeiten, aber Gimp nicht -.- immer, wenn ich versuche, es zu malen, stürzt es ab -.- Gut, starte jetzt einen neuen Versuch... [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o'o''''n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 01:33, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC)'' * Geändert - Jetzt mit Wartekatze, weil er ja nichts anderes braucht und mit hellem Shading noch dazu^^ [[User:Zitronenmond|''Mo''o'n''y]]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 02:57, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC)'' Shading ist jetzt besser :) Socke sieht toll aus! ♥ Blütenkralle1 (Diskussion) 00:56, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Birkensturm - Junges und Schülerin Datei:Birkensturm_Junges.ByMoony.pngDatei:BirkensturmSchülerin.ByMoony.png Tadaaaaaaa, die ersten beiden versionen von Birki^^ I do like her^^ [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o'o''''n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 03:01, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Sugarmilk - Junges Datei:Harzjunges.ByMoony.png So, hier ist seine Jungesnversion^^ Schüler male ich nach dem Urlaub^^ [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 03:04, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Sonnensturm - Junges Datei:Sonnenjunges.png Da ist das letzte, das auf meinem PC rumgeschmort hat... sie hatte auch schin eine Schülerversion, aber beim speichern ist Gimp gestorben -.- [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o'o''''n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 03:06, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Rosenjunges left Mein flauschiges kleines Rosenjunges :3 ♥ Blütenkralle1 (Diskussion) 00:34, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading am Kinn im Vergleich zum Rest zu großflächig, außerdem könnte das Shading noch ein kleines bisschen sichtbarer sein^^ [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 00:18, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bearbeitung folgt später, da ich zwei Wochen im Urlaub bin. Danach hole ich die Bearbeitung nach Blütenkralle1 (Diskussion) 00:52, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Honigjunges left Honigjunges oder auch Hmpfjunges :) Mein grummeliges kleines Junges :3 Blütenkralle1 (Diskussion) 00:34, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Eigentlich schon ganz gut, aaaber das Shading am Bauch und Hals ist zu wenig sichtbar^^ [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o'o''''n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 00:16, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *geändert Blütenkralle1 (Diskussion) 00:49, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Knuffifluffi [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 00:53, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Meerjunges left Meerjunges *-* Epischer, fluffiger Kater :3 Von der Färbung her mag ich ihn von Frostglanz Jungen am meisten :) Blütenkralle1 (Diskussion) 00:33, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Echt toll geworden, das Shading ist episch, aber die Punkte sind eher golden als sandfarben, die Färbung müsste noch etwas weniger intensiv sein... und die Punkte sind auch ein bisschen gros ;) [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o'o''''n'y'']]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 00:35, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *geändert Blütenkralle1 (Diskussion) 00:46, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Jetzt ist es toll^^ [[User:Zitronenmond|''M'o''''o'n''y]]'' Yeah I talk shit, just deal with it'' 00:53, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC)